


Define: Dancing

by fireweed15



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: Dancing: A series of movements involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music.





	Define: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sounddrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/gifts).



Nothing soothed the soul, Sari reassured them, like cheesy rom coms.

The assembled Autobots quickly learned that "cheesy" didn’t pertain to dairy products, and that "rom com" was verbal shorthand for romantic comedy. Netflix, it seemed, had nothing less than a plethora of offerings, and Sari selected one at random. The afternoon was quickly filled with them, Sari rarely venturing from the couch; more often than not, she was accompanied by an Autobot or two, all of them cycling in and out in various rotations.

It didn’t change the fact that on paper, she didn’t exist, nor did it change the fact that she was technically homeless… but she was right about it distracting her from all that.

• • •

Prowl's patrol ended just short of midnight. He passed the proverbial torch to Bumblebee and started to pass through the base on his way to his room. Halfway through the common room, he paused. The television was still on, the volume low—but Sari wasn't the one watching it. No, she was asleep, wrapped a quilt they had salvaged for her; the audience was Prime, seemingly lost in deep thought as he watched.

Moving soundlessly across the concrete floor, Prowl laid a hand on his commander's shoulder. "I didn't realize you needed your soul cleansed too, Optimus."

The words were soft, but effectively pulled Prime from his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh—" He shifted slightly, moving to lean back slightly, stretching. "I guess I got more sucked in than I realized."

A faint smiled ghosted over Prowl's features as he leaned against the back of the sofa. "How's Sari?"

"She fell asleep," Prime replied as their gazes collectively fell on their human charge. "I guess that's an improvement."

Prowl nodded, his gaze shifting to the film. The human couple on the screen was engaging in what he could only assume was some kind of rhythmic courtship display. "What's this?" he asked, indicating the film.

"It's dancing." The way Prime said it, almost savoring the sound of the word, it was clear he had just learned the English word for it. "It's a common way humans express affection."

"It looks nice," Prowl offered. "Not especially graceful, but nice."

"And you could do so much better?" Prime replied, a bemused smile touching his face.

"I'm sure I could," Prowl replied, as if offended by the idea of Prime suggesting anything else. "A simple rhythm like that couldn’t be difficult to master—solo or with a partner."

"Is that an invitation?" Prime asked, his tone almost coy.

After a moment of consideration (Prowl's eyes were always a touch unreadable, especially under his visor), Prowl pointed to the remote. "Give me the—"

They paused and rewound the film enough to better acquaint themselves with the steps before deciding to move to a more open space—ultimately, Prime's room. "There's nothing untoward about this," Prime said, seemingly apropos of nothing. "It's just that there's more room—"

"No tree roots to trip over," Prowl finished, holding up a hand. "Understandable—" He stopped short when Prime took his hand, the other resting on his waist. "Wait, why you are leading?"

Prime looked them both over briefly. "Because I'm taller?" he offered at length.

Prowl scoffed, the sound coming without malice. "Some bots have all the luck," he quipped, accepting Prime's hand and settling the other hand on the commander's shoulder.

Prime smiled warmly before leading them both off. There was no accompaniment, nothing quite like the soft music from the film, but the quiet sounds of life in their adopted home served the same purpose. Their skills weren't quite evenly matched, Prowl being better suited to more agile footwork, but it was almost devastatingly intimate, and it took precious little time before the gap between them became all but non-existent.

"I'm starting to see the appeal." Prowl's voice was little more than a soft rumble; his smile was soft, but genuine.

Prime hummed softly in agreement. "I could get used to this," he admitted.

Prowl's laughter was warm, boundless in its affection in a way that he kept hidden from their teammates. He touched his forehead to Prime's, almost nuzzling him in a way that might have been compared to a kiss.

Prime smiled warmly into the gesture, his hand releasing Prowl's and settling on his back before turning, his hands at Prowl's back and waist the only thing supporting his weight. The gesture was a little impulsive, but was as fluid as if they had rehearsed it—which in turn gave Prime the surge of confidence to press a very human kiss to Prowl's mouth.

For moment, there was no reaction, and Prime could feel a surge of worry begin to course through him—had he _offended_ him?—when he felt the backs of Prowl's fingers brush against his cheek. After a moment, they pulled away, just enough to be able to meet each other's gaze. Prowl looked almost flushed, as if flustered by the rush of affection, but like he had _thoroughly_ enjoyed the attentions. "I could get used to this, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the behest of the always lovely @sounddrive  
> Title and summary come from one of my many favorite parts of _Wall-E_


End file.
